Don't Duel On It
by Bleu Sarcelle
Summary: The house can get crazy with five tiny lions running around, thank God Space Mom and Space Dad are there to put order, along with Coran and his smoothies.


**_N/A:_** _Alright, so, yeah. Honestly, there are not that much of details? There are a bunch of Voltron Family Aus that I'm basing myself on, but I like all of them? So, my version:_

 _\- Allura is 25 years old. Shiro is 24._

 _\- Coran is the weird lovable uncle, ofc._

 _\- They got married a year ago._

 _\- Somehow they have all this kids around, okay? Don't duel on it._

 _\- MODERN AU BTW._

 _May or may have more chapters. Depends of how much they are requested._

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ K

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Voltron related character. They belong to_ DreamWorks Animation Television and World Events Productions and Studio Mir _. (I guess? Does Netflix counts?)_

* * *

"Fifty…fourty-nine…fourty-eight…"

So, okay, counting down was really slow and boring but they were part of the rules, and dammit, Shiro is a man of rules.

He tries to keep his voice firm and steady, but the big grin on his face is impossible to avoid as he hears loud stomping and not-so-subtle giggles all around him.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

He can hear how the tiny voices hush between each other, and some other exclamation and cries and Shiro can already picture four tiny bodies crashing with each other as they try to get away.

"Three…two…one…"

He's a kind a noble man. That's why he gives them an extra second so they can shut up and be quiet.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he announces, moving his face away from his prophetic arm that's against the wall and turn around, fully expecting to meet a tiny human.

The space behind him was empty, and Shiro let out a small 'huh' before shrugging and moving around the house.

He enters the living room first, being near him on his right. He reaches the fire place, behind the couch, behind the curtains, under the table and even the stool. The young adult huffs confused, because this was the favorite room for Lance to hide in, and the fact that he was not here was descorcerting to say the least.

That is until Shiro remembers that Lance can hide almost anywhere.

The ex-pilot freezes on his spot and painfully slow, he looks up to the ceiling, praying to everything out there that he was wrong.

He wasn't.

Hanging from the fan celling, was Lance, grinning loosely before pouting as he realized that Shiro's eyes were on him. His tiny arms and legs were wrapped around one of the fan's arms and his cheek was dirty with dust.

"Lance!" Shiro exclaims, arms almost flapping around in panic, a normal routine between the two of them.

"Yes, Shiro?" answers back Lance innocently.

"How – When – No!" he rambles, before stomping his right foot and crossing his arms over his chest. "We talked about this, young paladin. Down you go."

The five years old blinks. He looks down at the floor, then at Shiro, and then at the floor again before shrugging. "Okay." He agrees, grinning, and let go of the fan arm, giving Shiro a heart attack.

Lance has the audacity to giggle happily as strong fanatic arms catch him midair.

"Again?" he asks hopefully and Shiro swears he can hear his blood pressure getting higher.

"Not likely, buddy." He chuckles, trying to calm his erratic heart down.

Shifting Lance until he got a firm grip around the kid's waist, he walked towards the kitchen, not even three steps in until he saw Hunk eating the Lion Crackers from their bowl.

The chubby five years old froze in mid action, crumps falling from his full mouth ash he watches Shiro unamused and Lance laughing under Shiro's arm.

"Hunk, did you even tried?" Shiro asks and Hunks just shrugs.

Okay, he has to give it to the kid, at least he actually moved from the room he was counting on.

Progress.

Placing Lance on the ground to get Hunk down from the counter, he ruffles both of their heads before moving on.

"Alright, Cadets, let's go find your brother and sister."

He hears them laughing and whispering to each toher behind his back but dismiss it as tipical children tactics.

The next stop is the bathroom, with no such luck. Moving on with the dinning room and then the garage, Shiro decides to head over to the Laundry Room.

"Shiro, Shiro, wasn't it awesome? When I was falling and then BOOM, you caught me, and the face you made was really funny, like – bleeh! Hunk, Hunk, you should have seen it! It was so cool and awesome, it felt like I was flying! And –"

Shiro doesn't know what's so great on giving him a heart attack, but he humors the five years old. The young adult searches around the room, as Lance and Hunk kept talking, or more like Lance keeps chatting and Hunk keeps chewing his crackers.

This goes on for a few minutes before the bundle in the right corner moves.

Shiro eyes immediately fall on the bunch of clothes in the basket and with a grin; he creeps closer to it until he crouched in front of it.

"Keith," he calls, chuckling as the bundle froze. "Are you hiding under the clothes, pal?"

A pause. "No…" came the muffled answer.

Shiro snorts. "Yeah, okay."

The blankets and clothes in the basket are suddenly thrown off as Keith emerges from them, face red. "It's all Lance's fault! He wouldn't shut up and it's annoying!"

Lance gasps dramatically. "It's not my fault you suck at hiding, Ugly Mullet."

"My mullet is not –"

"Okay, then." Shiro sighs, standing up and putting himself between the two boys as they walked out of the laundry room. "Now, we only have to find Pidge. That shouldn't be too hard."

Half an hour goes by and Shiro is losing his mind.

"Where is she?" he mumbles, passing a hand through his hair. The three children trailing behind him like small ducklings, giggling with each other.

He's starting to consider if he should call the police or make Coran to stop by with Rover because the small cleaning machine always makes Pidge to appear out of nowhere, when the front door opens, revealing Allura with several shopping bags.

Allura blinks at them for a second, eyes passing through each child, as if counting them, before falling on Shiro.

"Where's Pidge?" she asks calmly.

Shiro visible gulps. "…Around?"

Allura looks unimpressed.

"I swear she's around! I mean, there's no way she could have gotten outside, because you need the pass lock to open the backdoor and –Oh my god, but she's a little hacker, of course she can open the backdoor, but there's no way because she hates going outside as if she was a vampire teenager, but that wouldn't stop her –"

As Shiro keeps rambling, turning around from them, four pairs of eyes focus on the small green bump on Shiro's back.

Pidge, firmly gripped from Shiro's vest, grins at them before waving.

Allura let out a giggle before walking over, taking the three years old from her Dad's back. "You never cease to amaze, kiddo." She praises, giving her a eskimo kiss that makes the toddler to giggle.

At the childlike giggle behind him, Shiro stops his rambling and turns around, face fully relaxing as he sees Pidge on Allura's arms.

"Found you." He declares, bumping the three years old nose with a finger.

Pidge shakes her head. "Nah-huh, Momma did."

"Yes, well, Momma is on my team."

"When did I agree to this?" she asks amused, and Shiro flashes her a heartwarming smile.

"When you decided to marry me and deal with this crazy lions."

"Ah, right, crazy vows we had."

The couple laughs before Shiro step closer, picking up the bags from the floor and heading over to the kitchen.

"Alright, what're we having for dinner tonight?"

Several responses came out once.

"Seeing as Pidge was technically the one who won the game, I think is fair to let her decide." Allura says, bouncing the toddler in her arms.

Lance and Keith made a disappointing groan, while Hunk just shrugged.

"Peanut Butter cookies!" Pidge exclaims, raising her arms.

The twenty four years old raises his eye brow, playfully. "How about Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Agrees the toddler.

"And chocolate!"

"And Lion Crakers!"

"And Ice cream!"

"And Green Goo Smoothies!"

Six pairs of eyes turned to the entrance as Coran's head popped out of the door.

Lance made a disgusted sound while Keith scrunched his nose at the mere thought of Coran's calming smoothies. The family shared a look between them before focusing on Coran once again.

"No."


End file.
